powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Chase Rangers
These are the Star Chase Rangers from Power Rangers Star Chase . Despite being a disconnected band of aliens bound by the Power Shard, they learn to work together and protect the shard from Rygor and Chaos Rangers Rocky Riley'': Bio Age: 24 DOB: June 10, 1996 Blood Type: O- Height: 6'2 Weight: 204 POWER LEVEL 6.4 Base 100 Full Power'' The Red Ranger, Rocky has lived quite the life for a human. He was kidnapped at the age of 10 by The Chaser Space Pirate Urond. As a result, he is a pirate in every sense of the word, even though he has a great sense of heroism and justice based on Earth's common heroes. When he finds the Ion Chamber and Power Shard, he escapes Urond, meets Mirra and the others and leads the team. He develops a liking to his team, especially Mirra. Mirra, Princess of The Chaos Empire'': Bio Age: 22 DOB: Chaos Year 1478, Day 99 Blood Type: O- Height: 5'8 Weight: 134 POWER LEVEL: 7.4'' The Blue Ranger, Mirra is the daughter of the tyrannical Emperor Chaos, and the first in line for the throne of the Chaos Empire. The Warrior Princess has grown under the intense training and stress that her father put onto her, and has grown to be the deadliest warrior in the known universe. She finally rebels against her father to prevent him from getting the Power Shard. Because of her upbringing, she has a poor concept of feelings, and doesn't know how to respond to the team. The Fighter Zader'': Bio Age: 394 DOB: Betelgeuse Orbit 55 Blood Type: Cynax, Height: 6'2 Weight: 287 POWER LEVEL: 7.4'' The Green Ranger, Zader is a legendary warrior from the planet Hona-Lar. He became the planet's greatest Titan, and was bestowed the title of "The Fighter" named after a legendary warrior from before time began. He failed in defending his planet though, and Rygor rampaged through the planet, killing his entire village. He then used this as motivation to find the said Rygor and swear his vengeance. The murderous path he blazed made him a feared fighter in the known cosmos. Cryo Comet:'' Bio Age: 8 DOB: N/A Blood Type: None Height 5'1 Weight: 189 POWER LEVEL: 7.3'' The Yellow Ranger, Comet is a cybernetic miracle of the planet Bipud. He was a lowly interplanetary coyote, transformed into fully functional swiss army knife of skills. His expertise: engineering, weapons usage, and piloting. However, Comet is much more like a weasel than a coyote, always trying to make a quick buck rather than use his gifts for heroism. He learns through the rangers about working for good cause though. Rose:'' Bio Age: 19 DOB: N/A Blood Type: Q Height: 5'4 Weight: 116 POWER LEVEL: 8.8'' The Pink Ranger, Rose is the one bright spot of this team. She is innocent, friendly, and always happy. This is odd because she was actually kidnapped as a baby by the Solar Union because of her unique power of Deep Telepathy, and put her to work with the toughest and most insane criminals on the space prison, The Dome. Mira finds sympathy with her and makes sure to save her as they make their initial escape from The Dome. Cosmos'': Bio Age: 0 DOC: November 24, 2019 Blood Type: Kami/O- Height: 6'3 Weight: 215 POWER LEVEL: 11.99'' The Orange Ranger, Cosmos is a being to surpass the EDF Rangers. A being to surpass the Agents Of Evil, a being to stop what ever is to come that threatens the universe. U.L.S.A.R created Cosmos for these goals.But after being freed from U.L.S.A.R by Lara, Cosmos began to wonder about his existence, and the Brain Shard that so controls him. Questions began to cloud his mind. What will his Destiny be? Will he save the Universe, as fortold by U.L.S.A.R? Or will the Brain Shard lead him to destroy the Universe? Trivia *''Comics Counterpart:''Guardians Of The Galaxy 2008 team Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Rangers Category:Kamenrider2011